First Date
by AwakenAndAlive
Summary: Mai and Naru go on a date, will it go good for Mai or not?


Hello ^_^ I got a new story and I hope you really enjoy it, also thank you for all the reviews from my last story I will be updating soon but I wanted to make this little one hehe anyways hope you enjoy it and thank you ^_^

Mai was sitting at her desk and fi

ling papers for Naru as she kept thinking to herself "Should I, should I not?" It had been 2 years since Naru had come back and everything became back to "Normal". He returned to Japan as he was on vacation from college and he wanted to do more cases in Japan because he was "bored", Mai laughed and knew he came back because he missed the crew. "Mai, Tea" Mai signed and went over to the small kitchen and stared heating up some water for his tea. As she heated up his tea she kept getting nervous. "_Ok, it's nothing bad; I am just going to ask him if he wants to go to a movie with me? I mean he has gone with Masako before right? Wait that was blackmail for his secret" "But then again things are different now that he thinks I am in love with his dead bother which I am not! How did I become in love with such a narcissist!" _

"Mai where is my tea!"

"Ah coming" as she poured the water in the white cup and stirred the teabag with the sugar, she put a small plate under it and stared heading to his office with her heart basically coming out of her chest. Mai entered his office and saw him reading a file and she stared to blush but quickly tried to gain composure. She put the tea in his desk and he put the file down and looked at her. His stare caught her off and she broke the odd Silence. "Yes Naru"

"Mai you been acting odd since this morning is everything ok?

"Yes, I mean I wanted to ask you something Oliver, I mean Naru"

"Ask" he spoke in a harsh tone as he \kept staring at her in a serious way.

"Will you go to the movies with me, I mean if you want too, you don't have to, I mean we can watch whatever you want, we can catch up on things and umm never mind hehehe I will go now" she smiled nervously at him and turned around and as she was about to leave Naru spoke

Oliver couldn't take it anymore and stared laughing. "Hahahaha, Mai I am sorry but I've never seen you so nervous, do you think I am that mean"

Mai blushed and got angry at the same time "Naru"

He stopped laughing and gave her a smirk "I will go see you at 7 and please no horror movies I already get enough with these cases and no chick flicks "and with that he stared reading his file again. Mai just stood there in amazement "Oh my god" she wanted to squeal "You can leave now" he spoke and she left.

_"Bipolar, but at the same time I get to go the movies with him, yay!" _

Mai left work at 5, and went home to get ready. At her home she showered and got ready as she wore black skinny pants, some white toms and a white shirt and put on her best perfume. As she walked to the movie theater she saw Naru looking at the boards for the movie and walked over there next to him, he wore his regular attire "Naru" she smiled, he just smiled

_"Naru is being nice and friendly, is he ok?"_

Both stared going to the aisle and sat down far on the back, as they were watching the movie they occasionally bumped hands or looked at each other making them blush or look somewhere else, Mai kept thinking he changed or either he was like that out of work or something anyways she was happy he was there with her as they were watching the drama movie Naru laughed as she jumped when gunshots and the cars accelerating were too loud or intense

As the movie finished he decided to walk her home

Once reaching her house

"Thank you for walking me home" she smiled

"No problem" he replied

"Naru you are so nice today, are you ok" she questioned him. He signed "I am ok, but after I found my brothers body, I realized that I should be more nice and enjoy life, I do enjoy it but look at it on a more positive way and at work I rather be the way I am, also its because of you- ahem I mean" he blushed and looked away

"What is it?" She spoke as they were in front of the gates of her house and the dark sky surrounded them with lots of stars and a bright moon making the night look beautiful.

"Nothing, I have a question, do you still love my brother" as they were talking face to face now

"No, I've never loved him like that, I thought I did but in my dreams I thought it was you all this time, he was just a bit friendlier but I never got to know him that much and well, ok I know it may not seem like it but these past years I have tough of you and well it didn't take me long to figure out I love you but I had no way of reaching you and when you came back I became so happy but I've been to scared to tell you my feelings" as she lowered her head and looked to the ground and trembled Naru smiled and spoke

"Mai"

As he lifted her head with his fingers and looked at her and kissed her without notice whatsoever making her blush and she responded to the kiss. She stared to put her arms in his neck and his arms on her waist they kissed, after a while they let go. "I love you Naru" he smiled "I love you too Mai, I always have" making her blush and with that another kiss came.

At that moment nothing mattered, the world was theirs and two souls combined into one as they knew this was something real and something that they would not let go, they were in love without knowing and it did not matter how long they were apart, those feelings still remained and forever would remain

The END,

Ok I know cheesy but I just wanted to make a one-shot

Thanks for reading


End file.
